Chasing The Thief
by Miakaghost
Summary: I'll chase you to the end of time, I'll change your fact to myth to all four corners of the world and even to the fifth. I do not fear my punishment by karma or by jury no tempered wit nor stroke of luck can save you from my fury
1. Chapter 1

Chasing The Thief

Prologue

_I'll chase you to the end of time_

_I'll change your fact to myth_

_To all four corners of the world_

_And even to the fifth_

_I'll chase you forever…I'll chase you because no one else dares to. I'll chase you because I can. I'll make your fact of being un-catchable to being a myth. I'll chase you wherever you may hide, be it earth, heaven, or hell. _

_I do not fear those who may attempt to stop me, or those that usually might. I do not care how clever, or how lucky you are. I'll catch you. _

_I do not fear my punishment_

_By karma or by jury_

_No tempered wit or stroke of luck_

_Can save you from my fury_

_I'll catch you, Golden Thief._

_a/n: Heh heh. It's kinda symbolic here, I guess. I hope to uphold that attitude the entire storyline. Or at least the feel and flow of the words._


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing The Thief

Chap.1

_When I was but a child_

_I had a dream worthy of no one so mild_

_I heard of one my own age_

_Who was wiser than the sage_

_He had evaded all mortal possibilities of capture_

_And hearing his tale wound me in rapture_

_Though young, I felt sure to catch _

_This thief, _

_To deliver and lock him up, then close the latch_

_Too bad I didn't see the catch_

_When one attempts to catch a thief, they intend to catch him. They do not listen to all about him. A shame I didn't; a shame I made the mistake of all._

_He can steal any jewel before you blink_

_He can ghost past your side before you think_

_He's been to heaven, earth, and hell,_

_And knows his history of burglary well_

_He's wiser than the sage,_

_But younger than the oak_

_He steals both stars and hearts alike_

_And is the phantom of our age_

_His tone is courteous, _

_His frame slender and sleek_

_He is the master thief that all policemen seek_

_He is the golden thief._


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing The Thief

Chap.2

My stare averts to the floor, and a gentle hand is on my shoulder now.

"Miss….haven't you had enough?" His tone is gentle, courteous, but his voice too different. I shrug his hand off, and I yawn.

_He is a thief, but he is pure_

_His eyes are the rising sun, part of his allure_

_His skin is the earth, dirty and tan_

_His voice is the wind, smooth and gentle for such a man_

_And when he laughs, a new star is born_

_People simply don't talk like that anymore._ I turn to see the young man's emerald eyes.

"I'm fine." I assure him, but when I stand I stagger, and he needs to steady me.

"Miss….if you need, the room my companions and I isn't too far." He leads me to his room, and I do not argue.

His companions seem less than enthusiastic about me, though I hardly am any more enthusiastic about them….especially the golden eyed boy. I yawned once more, and turned to the boy,

"Kid, do you have a sun?" It sounds awkward, but no more awkward than his answer.

"Sanzo." He points to the monk.

"That's good kid."

_Because without a sun, there can be no sunset,_

_and the moon will never show_

_and no lessons will be learned by those below_

****"Miss…?"

"Izarra. I'm looking for someone. I need to find him."

"Who?"

"…The Golden Thief."

_He with eyes of gold_

_He with hair of copper,_

_And skin of the earth_

_He with wit of the gods_

_He with speed of the wind_

_And strength of the mountains_

_He who comes and goes with nary a word_

_He who carries many, _

_But shares none_

_He who is the Golden Thief_

"Why are you looking for him?"

"It's none of your business." I tell the boy. And in my mind, I must still remind myself…

_I'll chase you to the end of time_

_I'll change your fact to myth_

_To all four corners of the earth_

_And even to the fifth_

_I'll chase you forever…I'll chase you because no one else dares to. I'll chase you because I can. I'll make your fact of being un-catchable to being a myth. I'll chase you wherever you may hide, be it earth, heaven, or hell. _

_I do not fear those who may attempt to stop me, or those that usually might. I do not care how clever, or how lucky you are. I'll catch you._

_I do not fear my punishment_

_By karma or by jury_

_No tempered wit or stroke of luck_

_Can save you from my fury_

_No matter what….I'll catch you, Golden Thief._


End file.
